Diary Entires from Far Away:Diary Of Jace
by blankwrite
Summary: ALl clarissa wishes is that she can " Find my place in the Diary of Jace" Best song by Breaking Benjamin with a twist. Includes depth inside the characters minds and a changed story line! Includes love triangles and new characters to fall in love with
1. Chapter 1: Simon and Clarissa

Diary Entries from Far Away.

What if the Characters ( though Jace is too much of a man to admit it) kept diary's?

I've decided to go back to the begining. City of Bones Baby!! and some of the story through the characters Journal. What will happen if Jace sees Clary's journal, or Clary sees Jace's? Brand new Drama same old Story

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare is better than me, I get it already. Same characters, kind of the same plot. but changed slightly. Thanks Cassandra!

Chapter 1: Diary 1:

Diary,

I know Simon hates it, the flashing lights, the colored drinks, one night stands. He never speaks up about it, claiming it's alright when ever I ask him to accompany me there. It's just Pandemonium is the one place that I'm able to go an be myself, hang out with people who are just as odd or as normal as I am. I know this may sound weird, but Pandemonium is kind of calling to me. This may sound childish, but tonight I really want to go, and if Simon wants to accompany me he can, I don't bother asking anymore since he just comes anyway.

~ Clarissa.

Diary,

Pandemonium. Just thinking of that place brings a bad taste to my mouth. Clary loves it, it's like her second home. I often offer that she just come to my house instead, we could rent scary movies or something like that, but she always likes adventures. On our last trip, some dude with bright yellow hair tried to dance with her. He wore all black and even had one of those imitation fang earring. It looked kind of gay to me, but then again I can't say anything… Clary claims he just wanted to dance with her, but from the look in his eye I could tell that he had other things in mind. I kept my distance the entire time, and Clary didn't seem to notice how nervous I was. Despite the fact I hate Pandemonium SO much, we're going tonight, and I have to go pick up Clarissa

~ Simon


	2. Chapter 2: Pandemonium S &C

Chapter 2:

Pandemonium: the burning lights, the colored drinks, the exotic people. It was a place where abnormal was common and people like Simon stuck out like a sore thumb.

" Must you wear that?" asked Clary sounding almost irate.

" What?" asked Simon sounding genuinely confused. He was in a gamming shirt and jean shorts. With his glasses and " Got your Gamer on?" logo he looked the epitome of a gaming nerd. Maybe that was what Simon was, but when he walked around with her, Clary wanted him to seem at least a little more normal..

A beautiful girl crossed the floor in a floor length white dress. It was beautiful and the pendant at her neck pulsed a dark red. She flowed like water against the dirt floor, like purity in a world full of blackness. Clary watched her as she walked, the way she walked. She could have anyone of these people she wanted. She definitely wasn't pure in any regard, and her strutting showed that she wore her impurities high above her head. A pretty good looking guy with blue hair followed her and Clary's heart sank watching him. He prowled her like a lion watching it's prey, the girl a beautiful prey any boy would want to sink his teeth into…

Her eyes opened as she saw two boys, each carrying a knife. They were as beautiful as the girl, but one was blonde, the other a dark blackish brown.

She ended up following them through into the back room, Simon falling behind her and fading into the crowd…. When she got up close, she realized the blonde was almost flawless, his skin inked with weird markings, but still an aura of perfection enclose him. The other boy was close to that, but a hint of worry creased his face, and Clary almost saw completely through his tough guy shield. He looked about her age, they both did, the black haired boy terrified at the fact of carrying a knife. The knife was silver, but not shaped like a normal utensil. Like everything else here in Pandemonium it was irregularly shaped, the knife with curving edges and a sharp point. Between them was the blue haired boy, his hands held behind his back with piano wire.

" Stop" cried Clary running forward. The girl stopped, looking at her, her long black hair spilling down her back.

" What are you?" cried out the black haired boy, his voice quivering.

" What am I? I'm a human, a girl."

" I know that" muttered he blonde, and he stepped forward, the blue haired boy forgotten. The boy remained still, shifting himself slightly so that he could watch the scene. " You're a human girl, but are a shadowhunter I wonder?"

" Jace" muttered the black haired girl, the long gold whip around her wrist was quivering.

" It's alright Isabelle, I'm just questioning her."

" Have you ever danced with the fey, or roamed with the night children?"

" I have no idea what your talking about, but I do know that you have a knife in your hand and that boy is tied to a post."

" Very observant" murmured Jace, his eyes holding more questions. " Why can you see us, mundane girl's can't see those who aren't supposed to be seen." Clary paused, she wasn't sure whether he'd threatened her or insulter her. She was about to answer when the boy at the pillar broke free, and Jace ran forward, stabbing it with the knife.

" You killed him" croaked Clary, rubbing her eyes to avoid seeing the blood.

" You can look." muttered Jace and she saw that the thing had disappeared.

" what was that?" she asked and Jace smiled.

" That was a demon."

" Enough with the lecturing, Jace, we've told her enough."

" What is your name? asked Isabelle

" Clary" she muttered as a sound came from behind her.

" Like Clary Sage?" questioned Jace and he and the others began to walk away as Simon walked up from behind her.

" Who were you talking to he asked' and by the way he was looking Clary realized he couldn't see anything.

* * *

Diary,

I saw something I wasn't supposed to see tonight. The boy, Jace, claimed it was a demon and called himself a shadowhunter ( is that one or two words?) Anyway, Simon couldn't see them even though they were in front of his face. I know he wears glasses, but I doubt he's even that blind. I don't really understand what happened, but they really didn't want to me to see anything. I really doubt this is the end.

~Clarissa.

Diary,

Clary's acted so weird on the ride home, we were later than normal. When she goes through Pandemonium she normally brings me. It's never thought of, just done. I know I'm small, but I'm always there to protect her. When I brought security, there was no one there, she was just staring at an empty back room. It was as though it was a false alarm. If we ever go into Pandemonium, she'll never leave my side, never. And Clary that's a promise.

~Simon


	3. Chapter 3: Jace and Simon

Diary,

Questionable origins, beautiful innocence. She has a type of personality I would love to get to know. Isabelle claims she's just a weird Mundane, but Hodge agrees with me. There is something about Clarissa that we don't know, something that possibly she doesn't know. At least not yet

~Jace W.

Hodge knocked several times, it had been a while since he'd been this far down the hall. Jace quickly threw the leather bound journal under his pillow, carefully covering all of it. He raced across the clean floor to greet his tutor.

" Jace, I was thinking about that girl you said you saw. I have information for you, I want you to go find her and bring her to me."

" Alright" said Jace, quite aware of the way his heart fluttered at the mention of the girl. " Must I bring Isabelle or Alec?" He asked, hoping he didn't sound too demanding.

" No," said Hodge plainly, " You may go by yourself."

* * *

" You should tell him he sounds terrible" muttered Clary as Simon clapped. One of his band members had just finished his poetry reading, to a round of forced applause. He didn't seem to notice the lack of enthusiasm and continued readily as though the crowd begged him for more.

" I'm going to go get drinks" muttered Simon, he walked away, leaving Clary sitting by herself. A call came through from her mother and she ignored it, their previous argument still fresh in her mind.

" He sounds as though he's dying" said a musical voice, light but forceful. She turned to see the golden boy, Jace, standing by the door, watching the stage with a bored expression. When she didn't respond right away, he walked out, the door making a strange sound as it closed. Clary glanced around, there was no sign of Simon returning, so she followed him out the door.

" Stop following me" she said, her voice accusing.

" I just wanted to hear your friend's poetry, really is that a crime." She glanced at him, he was dressed in all black, though the marks were gone.

" Can you stop looking me over, and just come with me?" his voice sounded as he amused himself.

" Where are those markings, the ones from before."

" What markings?" he asked faking a tone of worry.

" Nothing" muttered Clary, turning as her phone began to ring. It was her mother, yet Clary still answered it, in need of a distraction.

" Mom?" she asked, but there was no response but the sound of breaking glass and crushing metal. " Mom" she repeated.

Jace said her name, and though everything she noticed how beautiful it sounded off his lips..

" Clary" he said again, this time a little louder. " Is everything alright?"

" My Mom" she said and began to run home, farther, farther into the depths of New York City..

Diary,

She never returned, she never came back. I returned to that little orange couch near the exit to see nothing but a girl in a tank top smiling at me. Normally I would have done something, but right then all I could think of was her… I know this is jumping to conclusions, but I bet this has something to do with what happened at pandemonium. After walking outside, I found the remains of her phone on the cement. It looked as though an accident, but I can't be sure. I'm just about to go to bed, I tried calling her house but all I got was a busy signal. Normally I talk to Clary before I go to sleep, It's going to be hard to fall asleep tonight.

~ Simon

Diary,

Hodge says the girl may die. He has no idea what I had to do to save her this far… marking a mundane. He didn't yell when her blood got on the carpet, but Church continued to hiss at me as I sat in the Infirmary with her. Isabelle and Alec are there now, but I don't think I can show my face, after what could have happened. I can still remember her screams even after the demon faded away, after the police officer started to transform before her eyes, after she was stung. I think I just need to calm down, but I doubt even tickling the old Ivories will even help much. I'll see her later, and maybe then I'll understand

~ Jace


	4. Chapter 4: Jace, Alec and Clary

Note: Going extremely by the COB was getting Boring, so I figured I'd change it a little

Diary,

After everything, my journal survived everything. It was the only thing I had that Jace _didn't _burn..

Apparently I'm free to go… anywhere except home that is. My mom wasn't there, everything else was in it's place, except for her. Jace told me he doesn't know what happened to her, and despite everything else he's said, I believe him. I woke up in the Infirmary, surrounded by the two others from Pandemonium. The Girl with the long hair insisted on trying to help me, while the other boy, her brother, just sat there looking solemn. When I asked her about Jace, she said he didn't really want to check up on me, and said he really didn't care. Then again I didn't expect to find kindness in these people, people who kill demons

~ Clarissa.

Alec and Isabelle remained in the infirmary, Isabelle staring at the linen sheets, Alec staring at the ceiling. Hodge walked by, seeming to be checking up on the girl to see she wasn't there.

"Isabelle took her up to one of the spare rooms" muttered Alec, his voice low and barely distinguishable.

" No one died, Children. I don't understand the morbid behaviors?"

" Jace didn't even bother coming downstairs, he didn't even bother to speak to her."

" Aren't you glad? Isn't it always when Jace opens his mouth he threatens the existence of our world? I mean we're lucky the girl didn't go tell someone the day after she met you all, I mean Jace gave her quite a bit of information about us that night"

" Well yeah, but he didn't even care whether she lived." said Alec though he sounded sympathetic towards his adoptive brother.

" I think Jace felt very responsible for what could have happened to him. I mean he may finally be fearing his action" said Hodge sounding genuinely surprised.

" I must go check up on Clarissa, please try to cheer up whilst I'm gone?" a kind of ancient language crept into his voice and Isabelle nodded.

Diary,

Even the music of Debussy didn't seem to work. I walked by the infirmary, Alec and Isabelle surrounding an empty bed. Clarissa was gone, body and all. But I knew she was dead, I know she isn't. Cause if she was I would feel something, I would feel as though I lost something. And I haven't lost anything yet

~ Jace

Diary,

Jace worries me sometimes. The hint of his laughter, the smiles he throws at anyone but me. The kind he gives me aren't the ones I crave, those brotherly smiles, and the smallest embraces don't seem to be enough. When he carried Clarissa into the institute, I could see the strength in his expressions, the worry that almost creased his perfect face. Never has he cared for me that way, even when I was injured and he carried _me_. Clarissa seems to be one of those people who develop crushes on Jace, but at least I know she won't win this battle. I know Jace, and Jace would never fall in love with a mundane.

~ Alec


	5. Chapter 5: White Canvas

**Sorry for the really long break… **

**Firstly I think I'll Thank those who were kind enough to review and put my story on alert! Get ready for Full inboxes! And For all those who favorite this story_ no I'm not a deadbeat and yes I'm going to finish. **

**Disclaimer: I AM CASSANDRA CLARE, but you already know I'm lying cause this is a disclaimer****L**

Dear Diary,

The room is so white, the walls themselves causing my creativeness to get ahead of me. Isabelle could have brought me to a wood paneled room like the ones we passed, but instead she put me in this room surrounded me with white canvases. I guess I can't blame her though, she doesn't understand what my creative urges can get to me to do. If I'm going to be staying here a while, all this white is going to be the first of my many problems.

~Clary

The drawer in the nightstand proved useful as Clary emptied out a few pencils, erasers and colored paints. At first she thought it odd to be in a room which such materials, but the irony seemed to drift past her as she stared at the blank walls that surrounded her.

Minutes went by, and no one disturbed Clary, the girl being allowed to sit within the room, drawing across the walls like they were a giant sketch pad.

" Clary, Hodge just wanted me to tell you…" started Isabelle, but she stopped talking as she stepped into the room. Clary had only used a pencil so far, but Isabelle could already see her face staring back at her from the wall. The accuracy was astounding, her long hair in ropes and her beautiful eyes. Clary had also drawn her in what looked like a tight fitting suit or gear. Isabelle's head began to spin as she saw Clary finish the drawing with runes around her wrist and finally her necklace. Clary turned self-consciously to see Isabelle watching her in awe.

" Clary… this is amazing!" she said walking up and touching the drawing of herself. The details were astounding in just pencil and Isabelle almost expected to feel hair under her fingers as she traced her tresses.

" Thanks" muttered Clary as she brushed her hands on the jeans Isabelle had given her.

" Isabelle? How long does it going to take you to get Clary?" yelled a voice in frustration and Isabelle turned to see Alec coming up the hall.

" Come here, Alec… you have to see me." Alec walked into the room and Clary saw him visibly roll his eyes.

" I see you everyday Izzy" he said and then stopped as he saw the drawing.

" Wow…" was all Alec could muster, his eyes going from the drawing to his sister and then back again to the drawing. It wasn't the beauty of his sister that was drawing his attention, but the preciseness of how Clary drew her. She drew her as though she'd known her for ages.

" I could draw you as well Alec" said Clary smiling and Alec shrugged walking over to Clary's bed. Clary studied Alec, the way he smiled with the corners of his mouth, how his dark hair cascaded into his eyes and then he automatically swiped the lose ends away with his hand. His movements were almost _girly _and Clary smiled as she began to draw him onto the wall.

" Studying Alec is going to get you nowhere" said a voice from the doorway and she turned to see Jace leaning against the frame. She urged to draw him as well, but ignored his comment and continued drawing Alec. She continued applying layers of lines like she did on Isabelle's hair and slowly created Alec's inky black locks. It was beautiful to look at and Alec stuck out his hand just as his sister had done. She turned back to the doorway to see that Jace was gone. Clary couldn't help but notice the disappointment that washed over her and she sighed thinking of his face.

Dear Diary,

She is an amazing artist, her skills were obvious. I watched as she drew Alec, it was almost as though he was actually handsome. She's still made at me from before, but I guess I kind of deserve it. I can't wait to see her drawing of me!

~ Jace

Jace made sure to take the long way on his way back, making sure that he passed Clary's room. The door was open, so he peaked his head inside. The lighting was low, but he could still see the dim figures of Alec and Isabelle on the wall… Only Alec and Isabelle. She hadn't drawn him, almost seeming disappointed Jace continued down the hallway to meet the others in the kitchen.

There was a heated discussion going on in the kitchen between Alec, Isabelle, Hodge and… Clary. She seemed almost out of place sitting there at the big table. Hodge was sitting at the head of the table and seemed to be the one leading the discussion.

" You have no idea what happened to your mother?" he asked and Clary shook her head causing the others to look around nervously.

" No, I got a call and heard sounds of a struggle. My mom cried out to me, and then the call was disconnected."

" Do you have any other family that you could contact? A father perhaps?"

" My father died before I was born. But I'll try to call Luke" she replied coldly. The man didn't seem angry at her, but almost as though he believed her presence would be a problem. " Do you have a phone?" she asked turning to the man as she got up.

" It's through the door" Jace said from the doorway, and Clary nodded, brushing by the man as she walked away.

" Thanks" she said audibly as she began to dial Luke's number into the tiny phone. She prayed he'd understand. He didn't need to take her in, but she knew he had to understand, she'd known him forever.

" Luke?" she asked into the phone and the man's gruff voice responded sounding angry.

" Clarissa? Why are you calling me?"

" My mom disappeared last night Luke, I don't know where she went"

" You and your mother's problems are not my concern." he said and then added, " Are you alright though?"

" Yes" started Clary, but he never gave her the chance to elaborate.

" Fine, stay were you are. And don't call me with your problems anymore"

" Goodbye" whispered Clary and she shut the phone as tears threatened to fall down her face.

**I kind of went brain-dead with this story for a while, but I'm pretty sure this will appease your needs. Please Review so that I can understand if I'm doing this right **

**Thanks ~ Mel**


End file.
